Stolen Identity
by BlackMagick
Summary: (I hate writing summaries) Jesse leaves suze, or does he? It's better than the summary (at least I think so), I promise. JS or PS? You won't know until I do.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a story. I have absoulutely no idea where I'm going with it, but oh well. I felt like writing. And my random burst of genious (ha!) came up with this. So yah.**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all. I own nothing. I wish I owned Jesse...or Paul. You pick.**

**Okay, now on with the story...**

Chapter 1

I saw Jesse's car pull up outside, I ran to the door and flung it open. He hadn't said he was coming over. The only person in the house was Brad…

"Hey Jesse," my voice sounded normal for once. I got up on my tip toes and tried to kiss him. He pulled back. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I could feel myself going: oh no. Oh no. This is not good; this is not good at all…

"Susannah…" he looked at me sadly, or what should have been sadly. His lips were in a frown, his eyes had that saddened look to them, but there was an extra gleam in his eyes. Something that wasn't right, "I'm sorry, but…I don't love you anymore."

My whole body froze. He was kidding. Wasn't he? I felt my mind go through the past week; go through every minute we had spent together. There were no signs that any of this was happening. None.

I looked at him, tears stung my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"If that's the way you feel, so be it." He smiled at me, his dark eyes looked happier than they had been. He raised an eyebrow, the one with the scar in it and ran a hand through his dark hair. I loved him. I think I always would.

_One love that would last for a lifetime…_

She never said that love would love me back. I knew Jesse was the one that I would love forever. There was no one else. No one else that could compare to him. So it wasn't fair, him leaving me. It wasn't. Why? Why was he leaving me?

I had really thought that after he became alive, nothing would change. I hadn't counted on him straying from me. I realized now, that I had been the only one that he could see. Why else would I guy like that pay attention to a girl like me? I blinked, the tears were threatening to fall more than ever now. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying.

I stuck out my right hand and said, "no hard feelings?" He gave me a wide smile and shook my hand.

"No hard feelings Suze-annah," and that's when I knew. That there was something wrong. Something so, so wrong. And his accent, it was off. I felt my hopes rise.

"You called me Suze."

"No I didn't." His response was too quick, too unsure.

"Yes, you did," now I was sure, this wasn't my Jesse.

I frowned. Had I been wrong? This looked like Jesse, tall, handsome, beautiful brown eyes. Yes, it looked like him. Who else could it be.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" I stopped, smiled again and let go of his hand.

"Goodbye, Susannah."

"Bye Jesse, have a nice life," I muttered the last part under my breath, walked in the house, watched him get in his car, back out of the driveway and drive out of sight. I closed the door, walkedcalmly to my bedroom andfainted.

**A/N: Yah, I know, It's short. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Review! Reviews are nice... :)**


	2. The Hospital

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I update as soon as I write the chapter…or within a little while, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Meg owns all.**

**Ch. 2**

Brad found me in my room, curled up on the floor, and called my mom who came home and took me to the hospital. I was more in shock over the fact that he did the right thing than the fact that Jesse had left me I think.

So I woke up in the hospital. The white walls had a few pictures hanging on them; my mom was asleep in the chair next to my bed. Andy was staring out the window across the room. There were numerous stuffed animals, gifts and balloons covering every available inch of the room. I looked at the vase of flowers next to my bed. They were red roses. I read the tag attached to them.

_Suze,_

_Get well soon! I miss you._

_Love,_

_Paul_

I felt like gagging. He'd said that he realized we weren't meant to be, but that hadn't stopped him from stalking me… and Jesse…I shut my eyes against he onslaught of emotion. He'd been so protective. He'd bashed in Paul's nose more times than I can count over the past few weeks. And told me he loved me, the day before he left me.

I still loved Jesse, but anger covered up any feelings of love. How could he? After everything I'd done for him? How could he just find another girl?

My thoughts froze. Another. Girl.

What if there was someone else?

I closed my eyes and felt like crying again. He left me for someone else.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. "Andy?"

He turned to me and a look of relief crossed over his face. He ran forward and gave me a hug. "Suze! You're okay!" My mom woke up.

"Suzie?" tears sprang to her eyes, so I didn't scold her for the whole 'Suzie' thing, "Oh, honey, you're awake!"

"How long have I been out?"

Andy looked grim, "four days, the doctors want to ask you some questions," he was cut off as a doctor walked in the room.

He was a short guy, with thick glasses, blonde hair. He looked like someone who had never been out from behind a text book.

"Susannah Simon, you're awake. Lovely. Now, there's a few things I need to ask you, were there any stressful moments before you passed out?"

"No," I lied. Like I was going to tell him that.

He looked confused. "Well, I'll look over your file, and see what I can come up with, but for now," he smiled, "you're free to go."

I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing that the earth would open up and swallow me whole. I had nothing left to live for really. Oh, sure. I'd go on. Go to college probably, get a job, have a life.

But I'd never fall in love.

I wouldn't have Jesse.

Maybe I'd become a nun.

Okay, maybe not. But you get the idea. I was depressed.

After they'd released me from the hospital, my mom and Andy had taken my home. Where I still was.

Four hours later.

They didn't make me come down for dinner. That was one thing to be thankful for. I didn't have to face the world. I rolled over on my side, started to fall asleep. I welcomed the darkness. It was one of the only things that would be normal lately. Sleep…

I heard a crash next to me and sat up, twirling around. The last person I ever thought I'd see again was in a heap on the ground.

Jesse.

He smiled at me and stood up. I guess he was still getting the hang of the whole materializing while being alive thing. I didn't think it would be that different from doing it as a ghost, but hey.

Oh, I should mention where we'd learned this in the first place. Paul had been giving me my shifter lessons. Granted, Jesse wasn't a ghost anymore, but I was learning a lot. Not that I would admit that to him. I was actually learning more from Dr. Slaski than I was from Paul, but whatever.

Wait a minute.

I was mad at him. Oh, yah.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

He looked shocked. Like he didn't know.

"What are you talking about?" It's amazing, It had only been four days, and it sill seemed like forever since I'd last heard his voice. His smooth, silky voice…

I felt my nostrils flare, I was pissed. How could he just show up here, pretending like there wasn't some other girl, like we were still together? LIKE HE STILL LOVED ME?

"Susannah, I'm here because I heard you were hurt, why wouldn't I come over first thing?"

"Oh, so now you care if I'm hurt."

"I've always cared Querida, why would now be any different?" He looked confused.

"Oh, so you cared that I was hurt when you dumped me? That's nice. Really. I'm touched."

"What?" his voice came out somewhere between a yell and a hissing whisper. I know, it sounded as weird as it is to imagine.

He walked over to the bedside. His face was just inches from mine, his lips, I wanted to kiss him…

…but I didn't.

"Get out," my voice was low and filled with hurt. I didn't care. I let the tears fall.

"Get out and never come back."

He didn't want to leave, he tried to kiss me but I shoved him off.

"GET OUT!"

He left. I curled up in a ball on my bed, pulled the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: See, I told you it was going to be longer. I know, my chapters are short, but look at it this way, it means you get them sooner. Think of it in a positive way people. **

**Now review please!**


	3. Swing Swing

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, this is a song fic in Jesse's point of view. The song is Swing Swing by All American Rejects…gotta love them.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this? Isn't it obvious that I'm not Meg Cabot? And that (unfortunately) don't own Jesse or any of the Mediator characters? Or Swing Swing? That the only thing I own is the plot?**

**Whatever. So, read and be readers. Erm…yah.**

Jesse's POV

_Days swiftly come and go._

_I'm dreaming of her_

_She's seeing other guys_

_Emotions they stir_

_The sun is gone._

_The nights are long_

_And I am left while the tears fall_

I watched Susannah step out of the Mission. It was three o'clock and the school had just let out. She walked over to a tall fair haired boy and kissed him on the cheek. She had only talked to me once in a week, it hadn't been a real conversation. The last time we'd spoken had been in her room. She had started seeing this young man a few days ago.

I didn't know why she wouldn't talk to me. I loved her. Why would I 'dump' her? I needed to talk to her. But how could I when she wouldn't allow me near her?

I felt jealously stir inside of me. I wanted to walk over to the two of them and pull his hand from hers, kiss her…but no. I wouldn't. Every time I saw a sunset, I would think of her. How many of those I had watched from her window since my death. Why wouldn't she talk to me? What did she think I had done?

_Did you think that I would cry,_

_on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

I remember the day I talked to her. She hadn't talked back, much. She had said she'd found someone new, Dan. I assumed he was the light haired young man.

_Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way_

_To carry on again._

My heart felt crushed as I watched them walk to the car. I had never felt like this before…so alone. Even the 150 years that I spent with out her, I didn't feel this alone. I didn't think I could carry on. Not when I loved her this much. And there wasn't anything I could do. But that wouldn't stop me from trying. I needed to know why. And then, if she wished, I would leave her alone.

_Wish cast into the sky_

_I'm moving on_

_Sweet beginnings do arise_

_She knows I was wrong_

_The notes are old,_

_They bend, they fold_

_and so do I to a new love_

I wished there was something I could do. But wishing is useless. I had wished for her to love me. She didn't. Not anymore.

I looked to my left. There was a tall girl with red hair. She had beautiful blue eyes. She walked toward me. I recognized her from my Spanish class. I thought of Susannah. Susannah was far prettier.

_Bury me_

_you thought your problems were gone_

_Carry me_

_away. away, away..._

"Hey Jessie," oh, now I knew her. Her name was Samantha. She was very nice. Not as pretty as Susannah…

"Hello," I smiled at her, but I was looking past her, at Susannah.

"Do you think you could help me with my Spanish homework? I can't get this whole conjugating thingy…" I smiled at her.

"Of course. Tonight maybe?"

"Perfect, what about at seven o'clock at the coffee clutch?"

"No problem."

"Gracious," she smiled at me. Her white teeth flashed in the sunlight. She really was a sweet girl.

"De Nada, Samantha." I took one last look at Susannah and walked away.

_Did you think that I would cry,_

_on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

**A/N I know I know, the song is out of order and everything, but I wanted to use that song, and that was how I could make it fit. Plus, I really wanted something in Jessie's POV, so yah. Anyhow, REVIEW! …please...the more reviews, the faster I update…lol. Or the boarder I get. It depends on which comes first.**


	4. Class

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all, I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks forreviewing!Much appreciated.Urm, read and review. That is all I have to say. It's quite a meaningless chapter really, but yah. What, I never have absolutely nothing to say. I mean, I can ramble on about just about anything for like, ever. So yah. Shutting up now.**

Suze's POV:

I stared at the clock. Ten minutes, then I was free. I mindlessly completed the tasks before me. Algebra II sucked even more than Geometry. I glanced across the room at Dan who smiled. I looked to my other side, Paul smiled back at me. It should have been a friendly smile, but it made me feel…cold. He'd been better since the dance, but had refused to admit that we weren't meant to be. Now that Jesse and I had broken up, he thought he should get first dibs. Even though I was dating Dan.

Why was I dating Dan? To piss of Jesse. I know, it's horrible, but he asked me out, I was heartbroken (and peeved) so, long story short, I said yes.

I was kind of regretting it now, but hey. Life sucks sometimes. All the time, lately. And he was nice enough, actually. And totally gorgeous with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but not as nice looking as Jesse. Or Paul, actually.

Two minutes.

I watched the clock ticking away slowly. I felt something fall in my lap. It was a note. I unfolded it and read:

_Suze, you up for something tonight? A shifter lesson? Maybe we could get pizza or something. You choose. _

It was written in Paul's handwriting, and, if that weren't enough, the shifter thing was a dead (no pun intended) give away. I glared at him and he shrugged.

The bell rang and I flew out of the classroom. Not before Paul could get to me though. He pinned me up against the lockers. I got some jealous looks from a few girls, but I would have given anything not to be there.

"You will be mine one day Suze," he smiled, sympatheticly, "you just don't realize it yet." He touched my cheek with the back of his hand. I looked over his shoulder, past his ice blue eyes into Jesse's brown ones.

Wait, what?

But it was real. Jesse was looking over at the two of us with a look of disgust. I pushed against Paul's chest, but he didn't budge. My eyes were wide with terror. Jesse got the hint. He strolled over to us and pulled Paul off me. I gave him a look of thanks.

Paul glared at the two of us, but slinked away.

"Thanks, he wouldn't go."

"Think nothing of it Querida."

"Don't call me that Jesse. We're not together anymore. And it was your choice." I turned on my heel and left, stalking down the hall. But inside I was shaking. And I got in my car (yes, I finally bought a car, a BRAND NEW green Ford Explorer) and hightailed it home.

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's really short. But I didn't want to post chapter five quite yet, so yah. Anywho. Read and review and I shall post more.**


	5. Together

Chapter 5

I think this is the longest chapter I have posted yet. Go me.

Anyway, read and review!

**Suze's POV**

I walked into the Coffee Clutch, I had a date with Dan at seven thirty. I froze when I saw Jesse, and who he was with. A pretty red head. She was beautiful. This was who he had left me for. It stung. No, more than stung. It felt like someone had beat the crap out of me with one of those pointy things I planned on beating Maria with. So long ago...and yet, not.

She was really pretty. Long, curly red hair, big blue eyes, pale skin, tall. She looked good with Jesse. I felt a pain in my stomach. I was so jealous. I would have given anything to be sitting where she was. They were laughing over something. A text book sat off to the side. He looked happy. I missed him so, so much.

"Suze?" I turned around. Dan was standing there.

"Hey Dan, what's up?"

"Not much, you look beautiful," I blushed.

"Thanks," I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. My hair was up in a pony tail, I had on a jade colored t-shirt, blue jeans and platform sandals.

He took my hand and walked over to a table. Right next to the one that Jesse and the red head sat at.

Dan smiled at the girl as we sat down, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Dan, not much, this is Hector, and you are?" she looked at me with a friendly smile. I couldn't help but like her. She seemed too nice. No wonder he had left me, boy can I get an attitude sometimes, but hey, I have to deal with ghosts all the time. So yah. HA! I BET SHE DOESN'T SEE GHOSTS!

Wait, that's a good thing…

"Suze Simon," I shook her hand, looked at Jesse, "nice to see you again."

It wasn't. Oh, he was nice to look at all right, but I really, really wanted to be the one on the date with him. I wanted to be in Sam's place…

"Susannah," he looked at me sadly. He'd had his chance.

I plastered a smile on my face. Sam smiled at me again, oblivious to everything and then smiled at Dan before turning back to Jesse.

I noticed her looking at Dan the whole time. Why look at him, when you have Jesse? I'll never know.

Dan got a coffe, I got a Coke. I sipped it absent mindedly. My gaze would flick over to Jesse randomly, I'd feel that surge of jealousy.

I tried to pay attention to what Dan was saying, and somehow managed to stay on top of it, but not too well. It was Friday night, I was on a date with a handsome guy, and I was miserable.

He finished his coffe, and seeing as how I was already done, we left. Sam looked at him wistfully, I smiled icily at Jesse and warmly at Sam. Even if she had stolen Jesse, she didn't know. It wasn't her fault. Dan wrapped his arm around my waist as we stepped outside into the night.

**Jesse's POV:**

I watched Susannah leave. My thoughts drifted and I didn't even hear Samantha calling my name.

"Jesse, Jeeee—ssss-eeeee…" she waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped my gaze to her.

"I'm sorry, I drifted for a minute," I smiled apologetically at her. She grinned slyly, knowingly.

"You like her don't you? Wait…didn't the two of you go out for a while?" She looked at me with rapt interest.

"Yes, we dated for a while," she looked at me expectantly. Sighed when I didn't say more.

"So, why'd you break up? From the looks of things, you still want to be with her. And, being a min—girl, I know she wants to be with you."

"A min—girl?" I gave her an amused look.

"I said a girl," she got defensive.

"Okay…but yes, I do still want to be with her, very much so," I said the last part quietly, but I know she heard it, "I don't know why we broke up. Apparently, I 'dumped' her." I thought of that day, when I had appeared in her room, she had yelled at me. Everything came swarming back to me.

"Or maybe she doesn't," she sounded amused, "I mean, she told you to get the hell out, but that wouldn't make sense. She was thinking she loved y," she shut up really quick when I stared, dumbstruck at her.

"How do you know all this?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Errr, I um, I sort of,…you told me?" she gave me a hopeful look.

"That's not good enough."

"Okay, I um, sort of, read people's minds," there was a silence. She looked like she expected me to laugh in her face, or stare disgustedly at her. But I would never do that. And I believed her. If I could see ghosts…

"You do?"

"Do what?"

"See ghosts? That's…weird."

I gave her an amused look, "weird? You should be talking."

Another thought occurred to me, "Do you read all my thoughts?"

She blushed, "no. I only read them when I want too. I have to be able to have a visual picture of that person in my head, they don't have to be near me. Or if I touch the person. Or if I'm not paying attention, other than that, I never pick up on anyone's thoughts. So don't worry, I don't know everything," she held back a laugh and said, "just most things."

I put my head in my hands. Being friends with a mind reader could be very…interesting.

"But you should deffinetly go talk to Suze. She totally is waiting for you too. Actually, she's thinking about you right now," I looked at Samantha. I must have looked like a mad man because she said in an afraid tone, "Jesse? Are you okay?" I stood up, placed some money on the table to pay for my drink and ran out the door. I had to talk to Susannah.

**Suze's POV**

Dan dropped me off at my house and gave me a quick kiss good night. Then he hopped in his car and took off down the street. I sat on my porch. No one was home. Brad was god knows where, David was at his friend's house, Jake had moved out and Andy and mom had left for the weekend after I had assured them that I would be fine.

I held my head in my hands and didn't think anything of the car that pulled into our drive way. Maybe it was Brad. Probably. I heard someone coming up the walk way and still didn't move.

"Querida? We need to talk," I looked at Jesse and felt like crying. What, was he here to rub Sam in my face?

"I think we've talked enough. We have nothing left to say," He sat next to me and tilted my head toward him.

"I think we still have some things to discuss," but he didn't say anything. He just closed the distance between our lips and kissed me. After his tongue had become well acquainted with my tonsils and vice versa, I realized what I was doing.

I pulled back, "no! You have a girlfriend now. You can't just…do that!"

"Querida" I cut him off.

"And don't CALL ME THAT!"

"Why ever not? It's you that needs to explain to me just what is going on, and Samantha is not my girlfriend. Well, she is a girl and she is my friend, but that is not the point."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Like you don't know," I sniffed. Great, now I was crying. Again.

"**I don't know** Querida," he who is on my shit list replied reasonably, "tell me," he made me look at him, I couldn't look into those deep brown eyes without melting, "please?"

And then it all came pouring out. Every detail. Including the part about how I still loved him and how he was on my shit list. But he didn't interrupt. Just let me talk.

"And then you showed up with Sam and I was really jealous and youknowyouaresogoingoutwithher and I still love you and Dan doesn't matter, I think she likes him anyway and I really want to kiss you again and I...yah," I sniffed again.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart plummet again. "I never broke up with you Susannah," I froze.

"Yes you did. It was you," but I shut up. I knew it! He had called me Suze. Which meant… "Paul…"

He growled, "what about that conchudo?" I didn't know what it meant, but judging my his tone, it probably wasn't very nice.

"I think that it was him, but he changed himself to look like you," he frowned.

"That would explain it, but it's not very likely amour."

"I know," I looked at him, "I love you Jesse."

"Te quiero Susannah," I frowned and he smile before whispering, "it means I love you" in my ear.

I grinned and repeated it, "Te quiero Jesse."

He tried not to laugh at my Spanish attempt, stood and helped me up.

"It's cold Susannah, you need to get inside," I smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Come in with me?" I tried to look innocent, "we can watch Jaws, or the God Father." Please not the God Father, I'd seen that movie enough times.

"Susannah, are your parents at home?"

"Not at the current time…"

He gave me a sexy smile (was it possible for him not to be sexy?), "then I will see you tomorrow Querida," I tightened my grip on his hand and he raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

I pouted, "Please," I twirled a piece of hair between my fingers and gave him a quick, or not so quick, kiss on his lips, running my tongue over his bottom lip.

He shivered a little bit, and I smiled knowing I had this effect on him.

"Okay," he followed me into the house and we curled up on the couch. Surprisingly we made it halfway through the movie before I got sick of it (we ended up watching The Godfather after all) and kissed him.

Unfortunately for some reason, (air possibly?) he pulled back so we were laying next to each other on the couch. And then we fell asleep with the t.v. still going.

A/N It's longer, see? Maybe the next one will be really long, if I have time…okay, so maybe be not. But one of these days I will post a long chapter. Hopefully. Press the pretty purple button…

Oh, sorry I if I screwed up on the spelling of Spanish stuff. But forgive me, I'm only in first year Spanish. So, yah.


	6. The Beach

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**A/N: Erm, hey! Another chapter! Yay! **

I woke up in Jesse's arms the next morning. I smiled when I looked at him. He looked so cute when he was asleep, so, Jessieish. And I felt happier than I had in almost two weeks. Because

a.) he was alive

b.) he loved me

c.) he was laying next to me

d.) I loved him

so all in all, I was feeling pretty good. Until I remembered Dan anyway…ergh. That would be fun to explain…not. I mean, getting dumped for someone else was crappy. And I would do it, break up with him, I mean, right now, but I couldn't bring myself to do it over the phone.And another thing...Who was Samantha? And why were they on a date? And who was the person that had broken up with me if it wasn't Jesse? Paul? Probably. But how? We totally hadn't discussed taking over someone elsesbody in our shifter lessons.Which he still made me do. Blackmail. It sucks.

Oh well, I'd worry about that later. For now, I was happy to be in Jesse's arms. Except, I kind of wanted to move, because my arm had fallen asleep. It took a lot of slow wiggling on my part, but I managed to crawl out without waking him up.

I wandered to the kitchen. Not to cook anything, but just to sit. It felt good, because I was so happy (and my arm had de-numbed). But I wanted to know the answer to the questions. They were bugging me. Badly.

The phone rang, I sighed and went to answer it. Jesse hadn't stirred. Dude, he can sleep through anything. Our phone was really loud because unless it really annoys us, we won't answer it. Loud ringing? Yah, that's annoying.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suze, Adam and I are going to the beach, you want to come?" Cee Cee and Adam were now officially together.

"Sure, can Jesse come too?"

"What, you guys aren't broken up anymore?"

"No, long story short, there were some mistakes-on my part- but anyway, all is well," except I still need to break up with Dan…maybe I could hook up Sam with him. That would be good.

"Then sure. We'll pick you up at eleven, okay?"

"Perfect."

"Bye," I heard Adam yell, "bye Suze!" in the background and laughing before Cee Cee saying, "you weirdo."

What love does to people…I looked at the clock, it read eight fifty five.

I walked back into the living room and poked (well, what was I supposed to do?) Jesse until he reached up his hand and made a slapping movement saying, "no no, bad dog." Okay, method two…

"Jesse?" I leaned over him and kissed him lightly.

"Dusty?" he opened his eyes and I busted up laughing.

"Who's Dusty?" I managed to choke out.

He blushed a deep red and said, "he was my dog on the ranch."

"And did he normally wake you up with a kiss?" I was now hunched over laughing. He turned a deep scarlet color.

"No. But he did poke me with his nose…was that you to?"

"Yah…but it didn't work. So I went for option B." I was still having random giggling fits.

He started to return to his normal color and I said, "oh, by the way, we're going to the beach in like…two hours. So you can borrow a pair of Dop-Brad's trunks, but I have a feeling they'll be a little short," I was attempting to call my step brothers by their full names now. Why? I'll never know.

"Trunks?" wait, has Jesse ever been to the beach?

"Jesse…have you ever even been to the beach?"

"No, I've seen it, I used to sit after dark when I was a ghost, but I've never 'been' to the beach. My face lit up.

"We're going shopping!"

Normally, I hate malls. But shopping with Jesse was totally different for some reason. We'd driven here in his truck (a big shiny black one he'd bought with the money he'd earned from the Museum. He planned on working there for a while, through medical school even. The pay was excellent. Mostly because people—girls—had kept signing up for his tours. I wonder why? And they'd given him a raise. Basically, my boyfriend had gotten a raise because he was hot. How cool was that?) and were currently browsing through a store that sold bathing suits and surfboards.

"Here, try these on, I think they're your size," I handed him a pair of dark blue swimming trunks with a black stripe on the side, "they should fit right about here," I touched his waist, "to right about here," I hit just above his kneecap, "then come out if they do."

He looked skeptically at the trunks, but walked into the changing room. About two minutes later, he came out wearing those and his white t-shirt. I nodded. They would do. Now, if I could only get him to take the shirt off…

We returned to my house, and I ran upstairs to change. I told Jesse to put on his trunks and sneakers and then had pushed him into Brad's room. I closed (well, slammed, I was in a hurry, we only had like fifteen minutes to go) my door and changed quickly into my emerald green bikini. I lathered on sun block, then threw on a white tank top and jean shorts. I brushed my hair and was sliding into my white sandals as I heard Jesse come out of Brad's room. I looked at my clock. Seven minutes.

I stepped out of my room and handed Jesse the sun block. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Put it all over your legs," have I mentioned what nice legs Jesse has? They're all tan and muscled and everything. They have a nice amount of hair on them too, "arms and a little on your face." He did as I instructed and not thirty seconds later I heard Cee and Adam pull into the driveway.

I grabbed Jesse's hand and towed him toward the door, only pausing to grab my purse and two towels.

The sun beat down on us as we laid out our beach towels on the sand. Adam tugged off his shirt. Cee was decked out in the usual sun hat, long pants and long sleeved shirt. She had a bottle of SPF 45 sitting right next to her, and an umbrella was propped up behind her. She stared at Adam's chest. He did (surprisingly) have a nice set of abs. But not, I knew, as nice as Jesse's. If he would ever take his shirt off…

I pulled off my shirt, but left on my shorts. I only left them on because Jesse looked like he was going to have a heart attack. When we'd first pulled up, he'd looked at me all confused and said, "what are these people wearing?" in a bit of a strangled voice. Even then he looked at me like I was a bit insane. I nudged him and gave his a what-are-you-waiting-for look. And he pulled off his shirt, blushing.

Why did he have to be born in 1830 or whatever?

Wow. He was amazing. I had to pry my eyes away from him. I don't know what he did on that ranch, but it was good for him. I wondered if he still worked out. Probably. Although I had a hard time imagining him kickboxing for some reason...

I stood up off the towel and excused myself, going in search of a bathroom. The floors were totally gross when I found one, all covered with sand and water, but it had a working toilet.

The sight I saw when I stepped out of the bathroom was a much worse one however. Paul.

He whistled when I came out.

I must say, his abs were almost as good as Jesse's.

ALMOST.

But not quite.

"Hey Suze, lookin' good."

"Go to hell Paul," he laughed. I glared.

"Been there, done that," I briefly wondered if he was serious. His blue eyes locked on mine.

"I'd watch out for Rico Suze," his gaze turned icy; "you never know when some one might…disappear. The fourth dimension, it's funny, isn't it?"

"You already tried that Paul. It didn't work. Remember?"

He looked amused, "haven't you ever heard the expression Suze? Try try again?"

I glared at him, "no." I stalked back to the three amigos, two of which were having a surfing discussion. And no, it wasn't Cee.

"You mean, you've never gone surfing?" This was Adam.

"No," Jesse looked embarrassed.

Adam looked confused.

"He is from Spain," I said, this was the cover story with Father D. The only person who knew better (other than the obvious) was Cee. I had finally 'spilled'.

"Have you ever even surfed Adam?" Cee looked skeptical.

"Yah," he said, all defensive, "once."

I busted up laughing and laid down on the towel. Then I took off my shorts. No way was I going to get that tanning line.

Jesse carefully averted his gaze from me. I spotted a figure in the distance who looked vaguely familiar.

Sam.

I waved her over, and she came over smiling. Adam left to go get some ice cream, and had dragged Cee with him. Yah, ice cream. Right.

"Hey Suze, hey Jesse," she smiled at him, "back together again?"

I looked at her, stunned. How did-

"How did I know?" I nodded. "You told me."

"Oh, oka—wait a minute, no I didn't."

"So you think." She plopped down next to me, adjusting her black one piece.

"Samantha can read minds Susannah."

"Yah, in a nutshell," she looked board.

I drifted my thoughts out. Okay, I could except this. If I can see ghosts, who says people can't read minds?

"That's what he thought too."

"Yah, this could take some getting used too."

She grinned, "don't worry about it. I don't get your thoughts all the time. Can you imagine how annoying that would be? Although it does come in handy some times…no one has ever been able to lie to me."

"That could be a good thing, and a bad thing." Like ghost busting. Sam snorted and I knew she had caught my thought.

"Can you get out of my head?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"And don't go into his either." Now she looked annoyed.

"But what ever shall I do for entertainment?" Now I knew she was just being annoying. Okay, I liked her and all, but whatever.

Thank god she didn't catch that.

Adam and Cee walked back. I realized it had been like fifteen minutes.

"What took you guys so long?" Cee Cee started to blush and I said, "never mind, I don't want to know." Which, of course, made her blush more. Adam just looked kind of…Adamish.

"Hey, I'm Sam," she stuck up her right hand and shook Adam and Cee's. Hands, I mean.

"I'm Cee Cee and this is Adam," there was an aquard silence. Sam got up, brushing the non existent sand off of her.

"Well, I'll talk to you all later," she trotted off down the beach without a backward glance.

"So who is she?" Cee Cee looked at me, confused.

"Sam is in Jesse's Spanish class. She's totally nice though," Jesse nodded in agreement.

The sun started to set behind the ocean. How long had we been here anyway? Adam started humming 'There Goes the Sun'. And we all joined in, except for Jesse who probably thought we were nuts.

Adam dropped Jesse and I off at my house, where I noticed his car still was. Jesse's car I mean.

"So, what did you think of the beach?" we were sitting on my front steps, the sky had darkened, and once again, the house was empty.

"It was very…interesting."

I laughed. Really, really hard. It was one of those random moments were everything seems funny. And the tinniest little thing will set you off. So I was sitting there, cracking up, when Jesse goes, "Querida?" which brought me back to my senses…somewhat.

"Sorry, I don't know what," I had another random fit of laughter, which I quickly smothered, "Sorry."

He smiled at me, in a way that said I don't understand, but that's okay. He gave me a soft kiss and got up.

"Goodbye Susannah," I watched him walk away, and no. I was not watching his but…the whole time.

"Later Jesse," he gave me one last smile, got in his car and drove away.

**A/N: Excuse me if that chapter sucked. But I have major writers block. So read and review. Please don't be too harsh with your REVIEWS (hint hint). Anyway, I will (hopefully) come out of my writer's block soon, and post another chapter. And yes, there is a plot. The next chapter willbe better. :)**


	7. Back Again

A/N: This is getting way weird. But in a good(ish) way. So I have almost come out of my writers block, (the reviews helped-sorry, I couldn't resist saying that) and this is what I came up with.

Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel loved. Some random person throws tomato Well, maybe not. growls at tomato thrower. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Is this really necessary? Isn't it obvious I'm not Meg Cabot? And that I could never come up with a character like Jesse? sigh

Chapter 7

Smoke swirled around my ankles, there were endless doors. I was alone. I walked slowly down the corridor, my feet made no sound in the mist. I briefly wondered if there was even a floor to make sound on. I knew where I was. The Shadowland. I just didn't know why I was here. I mean, I certainly hadn't brought myself here...

A figure strode toward me in the mist. I recognized the curly hair, tallness, broad shoulders. It was Paul.

"Hey Suze," he said, all to casually, "pleasure to see you here." He gave me an icy smile.

"What are we doing here?" I hissed at him. I hated this place. It gave me the creeps. It wasn't _normal_. It was death in every way. I shivered as the fog licked at my legs.

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. It was more of an I know something you don't know, but I'll tell you…eventually kind of laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough Suze, you're a bright girl," he looked smug now.

"Paul…" I said, in a warning tone. Or at least, the best imitation I could make of one, considering my current situation.

"You should have listened to me Suze," the smirk was gone now. All of his features were hard. He was starting to scare me, "now you and Rico will never be together. And this time, I **won't** mess up," he gave me one last smile and strode away, leaving me alone.

I tried to shift out. It didn't work. I started to panic. Think Suze, think. I tried again. This time it worked. Sort of.

I landed in the middle of no where at what I guessed what was about eight o'clock in the morning. I was in the middle of a dirt trail with a ton of bicycle tracks on it. I felt like shit. Oh, yah. The shifting headache. It sucked.

I was still dressed in my pajamas. Which consisted of black fuzzy (at least it was warm) material that had yellow ducks on them. I was wearing a large, baggy black t-shirt that said, "my imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems."

I was also clad in a pair of pink fuzzy uggs. I don't know how I was wearing those, I don't sleep with shoes on, but I was really glad I was. (A/N: Possible Paul foot fetish thing? Could it be transferable to a shoe fettish? lol. imagines Paul wearing a pair of pink uggs..) Wearing the uggs, I mean. I looked down the trail. It lead two ways. I closed my eyes, stuck an arm out in front of me and twirled around in circles, I planned on going in whatever direction I pointed.

Hey, it was one way to do it.

When I got so dizzy I thought I was going to puke, I heard this voice go, "Senoirita? Are you alright?" and my arm thumped into the person's side. The person let out a loud "oof!" and I snapped open my eyes.

He was tall, about Jesse's height, with dark, well, graying hair. He had dark eyes, and looked a lot like an older version of Jesse.

I took in his clothing. He was wearing a white shirt tucked into tight pants. Not as tight as Jesse's, but that was okay by me. The guy had to be at least 40. He was wearing tall boots and spurs.

Wait a minute. I turned around. There was a horse, hitched up to a cart. I realized those tracks weren't bicycle tracks. Because bicycle tracks hadn't been invented yet. They were wagon tracks. I was in 1850. How did I know this? I knew it because Paul had sent me here. I don't know how, but I knew why. We were going to go through the whole 'stop Jesse from dying' thing again. Only this time, I knew how to save him. I just had to get near to him, and find Paul. Because I knew that they would both be here. Upon realizing this, I said a very unlady like thing.

"Oh shit—" The man's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"—alki mushrooms are delicious, and thank god someone found me!" I had seen Gone With The Wind enough times to fake this part. I burst into tears. I was able to do that on que, go me.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks, and I swept a hand up to my forehead.

"Oh, sir, he was so awful," I was still bawling like a baby, but the guy seemed to be going for it.

"Who? Who is awful? Did he put you in this clothing?" The man looked concerned.

"I…I feel faint," and I did. My shifter headache was killing me. Why couldn't they have Tylenol in this century? I was so going to kill Paul when I saw him next. If I remembered to, anyway.

"Don't worry Senorita, I'll help you," he escorted me to the wagon, and helped me inside.

"Now tell me who did this to you."

"Mr….," well, why not go for the truth? "Slater. He was…he…he…he," I sniffed a few times for a dramatic effect. God, was he actually falling for this? "Kidnapped me, and put me in this clothing, then blindfolded me and and and…" I trailed off, he gave me his handkerchief which I dabbed my eyes with, "dumped—left me in the middle of this road. I have no idea where I am," I hunched over and sobbed. He patted me on the shoulder and said, "We'll get to the bottom of this, why don't I take you to my ranch? My wife can help you change out of those…garments and into some proper clothing." Hey, I liked that shirt. I almost voiced this too, but decided against it. It would kinda ruin the act ya know?

He took the reins and set the horse off at a trot. I slowed my sobs and thanked him repeatedly, really laying it on. Were people in 1850 stupid? Was it just this dude? Or didgirls actuallyact like this? I shuddered at the thought.

We pulled up to his ranch, which had a very nice house, two stories, wood (asking for termites, but hey, it was cute), a picket fence, cows, horses, and a hot guy. Not my escort, but what I guessed was his son. The guy had his back turned to me. He was about six four from what I could tell, had dark hair, tanned skin, and I was sure, really nice abs. No one, NO ONE, can look like _that_ from the back and have bad abs. It's impossible. He turned as we got closer, but I couldn't make out his features.

The nice man helped me out of the carriage, and when I turned around, I was face to face (with about eight feet in between us) with Jesse.

So of course, he recognized me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me, calling me Querida.

Ha. I wish.

Actually, I started chocking on my own spit. Nice one Suze.

"Are you okay Miss?" It took me a second to reply. I was distracted by the fact that my very hot boyfriend was standing in front of me. But he didn't know it was me.

"I'm fine," he smiled that sexy smile of his and with a who-is-she? glance at his dad beforetaking me into the house.

He sat me down on the couch and took in my apparel.

"What does your shirt mean?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me oddly, but shook his head, "you shirt. What does it mean? My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems."

Oh boy. This would be fun to explain. How can I get out of this?

"I don't know, the man that kidnapped me, he made me wear it," I blinked back fake tears.

His father stepped inside the house and took my hand, sitting next to me. He looked at me with a pitiful look.

"What is your name?"

"Susannah Simon" oh god, what do I say? I can't say my real name. But I already did. Please don't let there be any other Simon's around…

"Well, Miss Simon, you are welcome to stay with us until we find the man who did this."

"Oh, thank you!" I almost hugged him or something, but held myself back. God, the 1800's were WERID.

"Where am I?" Carmel, perhaps?

"Carmel California." I decided to pretend I was from really far away. Hmm...what place could I make up...

"I've never heard of Carmel 'till now Mr..." I trailed off realizing I wasn't supposed to know his name.

"De Silva," he quickly supplied.

"Mr. De Silva. I'm from New York," as I said the last few words, I made sure that my Brooklyn accent really showed through. Not that there was much of one...but still.

He frowned, "we'll make sure we try to find them as soon as possible."

His wife appeared into the room. She had dark hair (not graying, and almost black, but not quite) tied in a braid that fell down to her waist. She had on one of those hoop-skirt dresses too.

After a few exchanges of word with her husband, she showed me to a room down the hall. It was a lot smaller than my room, and square. There was a single bed in the middle of it, and a dressing table on one side. There were no windows, but a lantern gave it some light.

Ugh. Lanterns. Not one of my favorite things, after what happened last time with the barn and all.

There was one thing that wasn't supposed to be there. And no, it wasn't me.

I'll give you one guess as to what it was.

A ghost. Or, was it?

Wait a minute. I know her. But it couldn't be...could it? She died a hundred and fifty YEARS AGO? That's impossible.

But it was her.

Sam.


	8. Midnight Wanderings

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but hey. Life's tough, get a helmet. Yah, I got that off boy meets world. **

**Disclaimer: Meg owns all, I own nothing. I still wouldn't mind owning Jesse…**

Chapter 8

Sam? No. No way. It couldn't be…but it was. She was sitting there on my bed. Staring at the wall. Major excitement there.

I looked at Ms. De Silva. She hadn't noticed the 'spectral' intruder. I looked at Sam, caught her eye, she waved at me, then looked at the wall again. My brain felt like it was going to explode. This was not possible.

"Yes it is." That was Sam. This whole mind reader thing _could_ come in handy.

"This is where you will stay," Ms. De Silva walked toward the door, "there are some spare clothes in the closet, I believe they will fit you nicely, you poor dear. How awful of that man," she gave me a sympathetic smile and exited.

"Thank you!" I called after her. Then I turned to face Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to the closet. Which was really just a hole in the wall. Sort of like a door less closet. I picked up a folded dress. It was pale green, poofy and floor length. There was a corset lying on the ground. No way. I was so not touching that. The green slipper shoes I could do though.

I made her turned around while I changed. This thing was not easy to get into. So many buttons…so little time…

In the end, I had to get Sam to help me button up the back.

Sam returned to her perch on the bed and smiled at me, "I'm here to help you get Jesse back. Mostly because I don't like Paul, but partly because it's in my job description," She flashed me a bigger smile.

"Okay, um. Right. What would your job description entail?"

She sighed, "I have the whole mind reader powers right? Well, I'm not the only one. There's a ton of us. We help shifters and mediators. Mostly shifters though. Mediators aren't as much trouble," she wrinkled her nose distractedly, but continued, "So, I'm here to help you get Jesse back. Something to do with Paul meddling with time too much, so it has to be straightened out to what it originally was. But don't worry, he's okay in the 20th century."

That was a relief. "Right. Where do we start?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. That's up to you. I'm just going to help you. Right now, only you can see me, because I'm in ghost form. And Jesse isn't a mediator yet. Oh, here he is."

There was a knock at the door. I ran over and swung it open. Jesse was standing behind it. I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him, but I'm not sure he'd like that. Sam was laughing behind me. I almost turned to give her a death glare, but remembered that Jesse couldn't see her.

"Hello Susannah."

"Hey Jes—Hector," he raised an eyebrow at me, but let it pass. Sam said, "be careful!"

"I see you have changed. Are you comfortable? We will be having dinner shortly, my cousin will be joining us, and you are welcome to also."

I flashed a big smile at him and said, "thank you, I'd be honored." He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

I turned to Sam and said, "What does he think of me?" I ran toward her, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Not much. He's not sure who you are, he's preoccupied. But then remember he's not in love with you…yet. He thinks you're pretty. I don't speak much Spanish, so I couldn't catch a lot of his thoughts. But I speak enough to grasp the gist of it."

"He thinks I'm pretty?" I smiled, my brain was temporarily gone.

JESSE THINKS I'M PRETTY! My brain repeated it several times before I returned to planet earth.

Sam rolled her eyes, "yah."

I walked out the door, down the hall and into the living room. There was a leather couch, and when I walked into the next room, there was a large table and several chairs. I guessed it was the kitchen. There were a bunch of plates filled with food, and people were just starting to sit. I took an empty chair and looked at those surrounding me.

On my right, was one of Jesse's sisters. Next to her was another, and another, and another and another. Next to her was Ms. De Silva, and then Mr. De Silva was at the head of the table. Next to him on the other long side was a tall, grey haired man, and his older wife. A young boy sat next to her, and then was…

Oh, shit.

Maria.

I started gagging on the rice I'd been swallowing. I was sitting next to the person who had ordered Jesse's murder. I wanted to wring her neck, body slam her or do _something _to cause her pain. Maybe I should break one of her nails. Not just sit there like I was. But I wasn't going to. I had a feeling no one would appreciate it. And I would be sent to the 1850's equivalent of Belleview.

"Are you alright Susannah?" The sister on my right asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I continued to eat. I found it easier if I didn't look at Maria. The skank.

I somehow survived the rest of the meal **and** learned the names of Jesse's sisters: the youngest was Jasmine, the middle was Josefina, then Mercedes who was about my age, then Marta, then Selest.

I didn't care about the names of Maria's parents or brother, therefore I hadn't paid attention.

I opened the door from my room, and wandered into the living room. It had to be close to midnight, I had, unfortunately, left my watch in the 21st century. Not that it would have worked here anyway. Probably would have been screwed up in the time traveling or something. Stupid Paul.

I sat on the leather sofa and started out the window. Rain was pouring down against the house, I was the only one awake.

There were footsteps in the hall.

Okay, maybe I wasn't the only one awake. But where was Jesse? _My_ Jesse. Was he still in the 21st century? Or was this him? Had Paul actually been able to do that? I hoped this wasn't him. It would make my life so much simpler if he was still back…home. Then I could just go back. I could shift there easy enough. I think. Damn Paul.

"What are you doing up so late, Senorita?" I whipped my head around. Jesse.

"Just thinking Jesse," I looked at him calmly until I realized what I'd said.

"You called me Jesse."

"You look like a Jesse?" I tried hopefully.

"Try again Senorita," he smirked. But it was a sexy smirk.

"I didn't call you Jesse, I called you Hector."

He laughed. A real laugh. Not a humorless one like Paul.

"I'll let it go…for now. Do you feel…safe here? From the man who kidnapped you?"

I nodded, "yah. Paul's not going to come after me here, only in Shadowlands. If he does though, I'm so going to kick his sorry behind back to his Grandpa's house." Jesse's jaw dropped. Before he started laughing. Not a big laugh or anything, but an I-seriously-doubt-that kind of laugh. Which he voiced in a minute.

"I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt you could inflict pain on him, if he managed to catch you once…" he trailed off.

"Yah, but I was unaware. I'm ready for him now. I mean, I know I'll see him again, but theirs not much he can do from there," GAH! WHY DO I KEEP ALMOST GIVING MYSELF AWAY? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MEEK AND MELLOW.

Stupid 18th century, they don't even have real toilets.

"I'm sure." But I could totally tell he was lying.

"Oh, yah, and you were so great when Felix made you kick the bucket that one time. You are so lucky that I saved you. Even though the fire was my fault. But hey, all was good in the end, at least, if you really meant it." For a minute I forgot I wasn't talking to my Jesse.

"Didn't you?" I looked him in the eye. I meant did he mean that he loved me. Sam appeared just then.

"Good god Suze, how confused can you make this poor boy?" Sam had materialized on the couch.

"He's not a boy. He's older than you are. Well, unless your 180 years old," I snapped back at her, mentally not with my voice, I'm not that stupid,and she laughed.

"I'm afraid I couldn't hear what you said, you talk extreamly fast senorita," Oh, god, thankyou for my useless rambling skills which apparently,arn't so useless.

"Never mind, you didn't hear that. But you should look out. Don't go to marry Maria, she's a skank. And that's when Felix gets you. Wait, if you don't die…oh, god. I hate this part. This is the part when you die, and I'm happy, or you don't die, and I'm miserable. And oh, god. What if you don't die, what if you live a happy life? But Madam Zara can't be wrong, can she? Well, if I change the past…again…she can, oh, god. I'm so screwed either way." Now both Jesse and Sam looked at me like I was a maniac. What could I do to convince him I wasn't insane? Not much.

"He's the real Jesse, you know," she looked at me sadly.

"The real Jesse?" I said it out loud this time. This is not good. What had Paul done?

"Yah, Paul—merged them somehow. I don't know exactly what he did, but they're one person again. So, you have to drag him back in time, again. But first, you have to make him remember. Everything. If you don't, he won't be a mediator and the trip will kill him," this was so not a good thing.

"Yes, I'm real." I turned back to Jesse, and burst into tears. Real ones this time.

He looked confused, but I just stood up and said, "good night," but I was blubbering too hard for him to comprehend it. I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed. I don't know why I was crying that hard. I just was.

My sobs slowed to sniffles, and eventually, I slept. Sort of.

I was back in the Shadowlands. Great. Every time I sleep, this is where I end up? Joy.

Sure enough, Paul was there too.

"Did you have fun in 1850 Suze?" he was trying not to laugh.

"Yah, it was real fun Paul. Now, undo whatever it is that you did, and make the world go back to normal. I will never be with you. Can you get that through your thick head?"

He chuckled and strode toward me.

"I don't even want you anymore Suze. Well, I do. But mostly I just want to put you and Rico through hell. Or, at least, your idea of it." A smile twitched at his lips and he walked away right before I drifted into real sleep.

**A/N: I was a good person and finished yet another chapter! Go me! Yay! I also didn't leave a cliff hanger. Am I good or what? Don't answer that. **

**Anyway, review! If you do, you get um, another chapter as a consolation prize! As soon as I write it anyway…**


	9. Miss Independent

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated. ****I'm still half in/half out of writers block. This is why the last chapter was crap. But that's okay. At least I updated. Anyway, I decided to do a song fic for chapter 9 instead of a regular chapter. So yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kelly Clarkson owns the song, Meg owns the book **

**Chapter 9**

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

_I've been here for two nights and two (and a half, seeing as it was about noon) days now. I was sitting outside on the De Silva's porch. The sun blasted down and I was really wishing I had some of that SPF 45 of Cee Cee's. I remembered the first time I had seen Jesse, how I had distanced myself from him purposely. I had desperately tried to not fall in love with him. Heck, I was trying not to like him. At the time, I had no idea how far down I would crash, and how right it would be. To be in love with Jesse, I mean._

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

_I hadn't been afraid of ghosts, I hadn't been a afraid of anything…except love. I was afraid of falling in love with Jesse, but it was too late. And now, I just needed to get him to love me again. I had done it once, I could do it again. He had to fall in love with me again. If he didn't—I just couldn't think about that. _

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

_But how could I do that? The first time I'd met him, I'd done everyting I could to be…independent. To say that I didn't need him. But I did. I still do. He pulled me out of more messes in the past few years than I can count. And he doesn't even remember. Should I do it again? Last time I'd played hard to get (sort of, for a while anyway). Would it work?_

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

_Maybe it'll work. If I just stand on my own two feet, so to speak. I almost wish I'd never fallen in love with him. It hurt so much that he didn't know who I was. But I did it. I fell in love._

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

_So…what to do?_

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

_Should I avoid him? Pretend to be a helpless female? Tell him the truth?_

_That's a laugh. Could you imagine what he would do? I can't. He'd never believe me. About the ghost thing anyway. Maybe about Felix. If I could protect him long enough for him to fall in love, then bring him back to our time. Or was it just my time now?_

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

_It wasn't fair that things had to be messed up now. They had been so perfect just a little while ago. I heard a noise behind me and whne i looked behind me, I saw Jesse walking out to the porch. I slowly turned to face him. I plastered a bright smile on my face._

_"Hello! How are you this morning Hector?" Maybe if I tried being cheerful…okay, that so wasn't going to happen. But if I acted like a proper 18th century lady,maybe then I'd have a chance at starting over, and getting it right. Then I could save us. After all, Sam had told me that if he fell in love, he'd remember. So, simple enough right?_

_Shut up and stop lauging at me. A girl can dream._

_"I'm fine Quer—"an odd look came over his face, and he shook his head, "Susannah." I felt like smiling. He almost called me Querida. Take that Paul!_

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

_"And you?" I realized he was talking to me. Duh Suze, who else?_

_"I'm good." He looked at me strangely, but nodded. I could tell this look. It was when he wasn't quite sure of something, but he thought he was right. I was so in love with him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. He sat down next to me on the porch step. He was so close…what was he doing? Why wasn't he kissing me? Oh, right. _

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

_I stood up, I felt different.More hopefull, somehow.It would take a lot of work, but I had Sam. And Jesse was smart. He'd figure it out eventually. There was no way I'd tell him straight out. We'd start small, and finish big. The grand finale, so to speak. _

_I stood up off the porch step and walked to the door, my hand rested on the doorknob. I turned to face him, and he craned around to look at me he stood up._

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

"_I'll see you later…Jesse." I threw him a sly smile and stepped inside. He looked bewildered. Let him think on it. I didn't care what kind of an act I'd have to put on. It would be worth it. _

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Miss independent


	10. Slater

**A/N: It's really short, but I couldn't think of what else to write. Actually, that's a lie. I'm working on chapter 11 right now, but I wanted to end this chapter there. So, read and review and I'll update quickly. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this? Whatever. I own nothing, Meg owns all…**

Chapter 11

I thought, after his little slip up on the porch, that Jesse would be avoiding me like the plague, as he had done when ever he'd felt he'd been to 'forward' with me in my century. Before he became alive, anyway.

On the contrary, he was sticking to me like glue. It seemed like everywhere I turned, he'd be there, staring at me. His handsome lips in a frown, his forehead scrunched up, his dark eyes deep in thought. It had been more than twenty four hours since then, but we'd mostly just been speaking at a minimum. However, when I got the chance to say his name, it was always 'Jesse' and never 'Hector'. At least, when we were alone.

This, unfortunately, wasn't all that often. So alas, Hector it was. However, as of now, we were the only two in the house. Everyone had gone off to do something somewhere that I couldn't care less about. But someone needed to stay to look after everything, and it was a family deal, so I couldn't come. But I could totally tell they felt bad about not inviting me. I was totally cool with it though and let them know as much. In a polite way though, not a mean one.

Jesse was sitting on the couch, reading. (A/N Surprise there!) I sat next to him and said, "hey Jesse," he looked up from his reading.

"Hello Quer—," he frowned, but I smiled, "Susannah."

He sighed and set down his book. He frowned at me and said, "I get the feeling that we've, have we…" would he just spit it out already? You love me! "Have we met before?" I felt like shrieking and running around the room out of sheer joy, but somehow managed to restrain myself.

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't."

"You just seem so familiar to me, if it isn't too bold," he looked worried now. Like I'd report him to mommy and daddy.

"It's not, you seem familiar as well."

"Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"We have," I got up and left him to think on that. I found it was best it I didn't lay to much on him at once. I didn't get a chance to go far, however, just outside and down the porch steps, because at that moment the devil himself appeared in front of me.

Well, his assistant anyway.

Yah, you guessed it. Paul. Slater.

"What the hell do you want Paul?" The door behind me creaked and Jesse walked out. Paul looked disgusted.

"What are you doing here Suze? Jesus, I can't separate the two of you, can I?"

Jesse strode up and looked at me like he'd had an epiphany or something.

"We have met before!" Paul looked at Jesse like he was on crack or something.

"You don't know?" I saw a smile start to creep across his face.

"Know what?" His eyes narrowed, "are you Mister Slater?"

"Yah…" there was a pause, and Jesse looked way pissed.

He turned his look to me, "is this the man that left you to die?" Paul's eyebrows shot up.

"What the insert colorful four letter word that begins with an f here did you tell these people Suze? That I left you to die? Real mature Suzie," he glared at me.

"Call me Suzie again and I'll kill you," I turned to Jesse, "He didn't leave me to die Jesse, just in that," I was seriously having trouble keeping a straight face during this part, "scandalous clothing," I put a hand over my heart in mock distress.

"You little," Paul started to snarl at me, but didn't get a chance. No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls Suze Simon a bitch, or even starts to, without paying for it. I launched myself at Paul. Which surprised both Jesse and my victim. I knocked him to the ground and then stepped on his stomach, hard. With these 1800 style boots, yah. That had to hurt. A lot. He winced in pain and I removed my foot. He stood and limped back a few steps. Did I mention these shoes had like, cement in them or something? I don't know exactly what, but they weighed about eight pounds each.

"Take that Paul!" I glared at him.

"You will so pay for that. You and prince charming. And you know what Suze? You're still going to remember your little cowboy. You see, I still want you. How could I not? You're going to be mine, and Rico's going to get it. I was going to take away your memory of him, so it didn't hurt as much, but now, your going to remember," he looked pleased with his little speech and I was lost for words. Jesse still looked confused, but angry now.

"No gentleman should insult a lady in such a manner," he started up, but I cut him off.

"You're never going to have me Paul," I had totally forgotten about this. All the times that Jesse had saved my ass. Yah, I owed him. Again.

"I think you're wrong Suzie."

Okay, that's it. My fist plowed into Paul's face. His nose mad a satisfying crunch sound. I grinned at him as blood dripped from his nose.

"No, because if Jesse lives his full life, I die."

**A/N: okay, that was it. But review and I shall update. Soon. Really soon. Like as soon as I finish the next chapter.**


	11. The Truth?

**A/N: Alright, I'm updating. Tell me if the chapter is a little weird of confusing, but hopefully it gets the message across. And I have no idea how many more chapters this story will have, probably a few…but I really don't know. So anyway, here it is.**

**p.s. Thanks for all the reviews! Much happiness. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Meg owns all, including Jesse. Dammit. **

**Chapter 11: The Truth?**

They both stared at me like I'd completely lost it. Which I hadn't. I was just right.

"If Jesse lives, I die," I repeated it for a dramatic effect.

Paul rolled his eyes at me, his nose temporarily forgotten, "please, enlighten us."

"You wouldn't know, you weren't there. But Jesse saved my life. I would have died before you'd even met me," this seemed to sink in and when Sam appeared she goes, "she's not lying, you know."

Paul looked at me, then at her and goes, "who the hell is she?" which made poor Jesse even more confused.

Jesse inched closer to me and whispered, "who is he talking to Querida?" I couldn't help smiling as he said that.

"Never you mind. I'll take care of it," wow. The 18th century is really catching on.

He nodded a bit distractedly and backed away.

"That," I nodded my head at Sam, "is Sam. She's from the future, but she's not a ghost.

She grinned and walked up to Paul, "I know what your thinking," she grinned insanely at him and I busted up laughing when he looked like he was going to have a heart attack…or run away really, really fast.

He regained his composure somewhat and snarled, "yah, what am I thinking right now?"

"About Suze, and that um," she coughed, "you'd like to kill Jesse. And about the math homework you have for Trig…crap! We had math homework for trig? I'm so dead."

He stared at her blankly. I looked at him in mock annoyance and said, "Sam reads minds dufus," I know, original, but hey, it worked.

He nodded slowly, trying to process this information. He looked like Jesse did that one time he tried to heat up a microwave-able pizza. Like there was something he couldn't quite grasp. Don't ask about the pizza thing.

Finally he joined us back on planet earth and said, "Okay…whatever."

Smart Paul. Really, nice one there.

He glared at me, "so what was this moment that Jesse saved you life? I would really love to know."

"Well," I drew out the word like it was eight syllables instead of one, "it was when I was almost crushed beneath the mission's breezeway. If he hadn't helped me, I would have been dead meat, so to speak. So you see, you let him live, and I die. So you should really just let us all go back to the future and" he cut me off.

"Okay, fine. I can accept that. But I'll just save you myself. Or keep you from going there."

Damn him. He had a solution to everything.

Jesse made a peculiar growling noise at Paul. Ha, even in this lifetime Paul was hate-worthy. Ixnay on the growling noise though. It was kind of freaking me out.

He smiled gently at me. Jesse, not Paul. Paul was still smiling and off in Paul world. Sam was watching him with this half amused half awed look on her face.

"Querida, why don't we go inside? I have a few questions for you," he took me by the arm and steered me inside. Sam followed and Paul left. Thankfully.

HE CALLED ME QUERIDA! I felt all…happy inside. All warm fuzzies and everything. It was a really good feeling.

He sat me down on the couch and started pacing the room. Like it was all making sense to him.

"I feel I must voice something. Lately—since you arrived—I've been having…dreams. If that is the right word for them. I'm in a different place. But always," he stopped pacing and faced me, "you are there. I know it's you, your eyes, I see them sometimes. There is an old man, a priest perhaps? He is in some of those dreams as well. But only you and he can see me. And I…glow. When I don't glow, others can see me too," his voice trailed off.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"What is this…song, I've heard. I've heard it in the dreams often. But they seem so real," he looked almost wistful.

Then he started singing a song off tune. It was 1985 by Bowling for Soup. I busted up laughing as he sang random lines from it.

"It's nothing special Jesse, just a song." I was still having trouble speaking, you had to see it. It was hilarious.

"How do you and," his eyes narrowed, "Paul know my name is Jesse?"

I looked out the window across the living room. Sam had disappeared somewhere, and we were alone.

"Do you want to know the truth?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

And I spilled.

**A/N: Yes, she spills, but does she spill all? Actually, I'm not sure yet…looks sheepish Anywho…review please! And obviously, this is a J/S fic, not a P/S fic. But what I can't decide is what to do with Sam, Paul and Dan. If you have suggestions, feel free to voice them. **


	12. When It Finally Clicks

**A/N: Okay, I know my chapters have been getting shorter and farther apart, but I've been pushed for time. I've got a vague idea where this is headed now, so yay for my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.**

**Suze's POV**

Okay, I spilled most of it. Sam made me leave out the part about him being in love with me. But he was allowed to know he was a ghost. That part was a bit uncomfortable, but I dodged his questions the best I could. Our conversation went like this:

Jesse: I was a ghost?

Me: Yes.

Jesse (looking confused): How did I die? When did I die?

Me: Um, how old are you right now? And Felix strangled you.

Jesse: I'm twenty. Felix Diego?

Me: You're going to die in not that long. And yes. Felix Diego, under the order of the skank.

Jesse: What is a skank?

Me: Maria. She is your typical skank.

Jesse: You are from the future?

Me(hesitantly): Yah…

Jesse: You see ghosts?

Me: Yah…

Jesse: And that is how you know me?

Me (really not liking where this is going): Yah…we met when you were, um, dead.

Jesse: How?

Me: You haunted my bedroom.

Jesse (blushing): I what?

Me: You haunted my bedroom. You know, I tried to get you to move on, but no. Not you. I mean, and then I had to go and fall in lov—akes!

Jesse: What is a lovake?

Me (feeling thankful I caught myself at the last minute): A thingy. From my time.

Jesse (looking skeptical): Okay. How did you get here?

Me: Paul.

Jesse (making that growling noise): What does he have to do with all of this?

Me: Paul sees ghosts too. And he thinks he's in love with me.

Jesse: What does that have to do with me?

Me (thinking he can't possibly be this stupid): You were a ghost. We see ghosts.

Jesse: No, the fact that he was in love with you.

Me: He's not in love with me. He just thinks he is and well, um, err…well, Paul doesn't like you.

Jesse (sarcastically): I never would have guessed.

Me (blushing): Yah…

Sam: You can't tell him!

Me: I won't.

Jesse (looking excited): Who was that? A ghost?

Me: Close enough.

Sam (amused): You can drop hints you know.

Me: So, what do you remember from the future?

Jesse: Not much. I see…you. A lot. Are we friends after I die?

Me: Yah. Sure. Friends. When you were a ghost.

Sam was laughing really hard at this point.

Me: Shut up Sam.

Jesse (looking annoyed, but attractive): Do not use such language Querida.

Me: What does Querida mean?

Jesse: Friend.

Me: Sure.

Jesse(changing the topic): What do you mean, when I was a ghost?  
Me: Well, you kind of were a ghost, and then you were alive too.

Jesse: But how? I was already dead.

Me: I tried to save your life, but then I brought you back with me. It was an accident though.

Jesse: I see.

Needless to say, it didn't go very well. Ugh. Is this ever going to work out? It's been like, a week.

Not that I have patience issues or anything.

**Jesse's POV**

I know there's something that she's not telling me. I believe that she is from the future; it is the only way that would have explained her. And my dreams.

I told her that I'd had dreams of her, but I didn't tell her everything. When I see her, I feel different than I've ever felt before. Happy and angry and excited all at the same time. I haven't felt like that ever, but I think it may be love.

I walked over to the barn and was greeted by my dog, Dusty. When I called his name I got another of those 'dreams'. I was laying on a large plush chair and being poked. I figured it was dusty so I ignored it. Then I felt a kiss brush against my lips.

"Dusty?" I opened my eyes and there was Susannah.

That was all I saw. I never see much of 'the future' she talks about. But there is something I'm missing. Something I need to figure out. I think I loved her. But I don't know. If I said this, would she think me a fool? But then, why do I always call her Querida? And why did she kiss me?

**Suze's POV**

I was sitting on the porch again. Jesse's family had returned earlier and I had been barely able to keep a straight face. Jesse kept looking at me and staring. I just tried not to look again.

I sighed and looked up at the moon. Would things ever get back to normal? I wish.

Jesse walked out on the porch and sat next to me.

"Susannah, when we were in your time, did I, did we, did I…." he paused, "did I court you? Is that why this Paul wishes to be rid of me?"

How to answer? Why not with the truth?

"Yah. That's why."

He gave me a look. Like something had just clicked in his brain. Sam appeared on the rail and I gave her a smile, but not where Jesse would notice. She smiled back happily and nodded, as if confirming something.

Jesse stood and walked to the door, "I'll be going to sleep, you should turn in soon as well, it is getting late…Querida," he gave me a sexy smirk and stepped inside.

Sam turned to look at me, "he knows." And that was all I needed to hear.

A**/N: Did you like it? Review please! You know you want to. ;)**


	13. Home Again

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciation. To court someone is to date them, by the way. Anywho, this is chapter 13, I have one more chapter after this and have written most of it already, but how to end this is killing me. I hate ending stories, oh well. I suppose it's unevitable. Unless I blow up the world like in this one book. Don't worry, it's tempting, but I won't.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Chapter 13**

**Suze's POV**

I didn't waste much time letting Jesse know exactly how I felt. That night at dinner I acted like nothing unusual was going on. Like I didn't know that he knew that I knew that he knew.

Okay, that confused even me. But you get the general idea. I pretended to be way interested in my 18th century version of mashed potatoes.

But the next morning I found Jesse in the barn. He was sitting on this little stool and petting a large brown dog. I assumed this was Dusty.

We so don't even look alike.

strange silence

Anyway…I walked toward him and said, "You know, right?" And pointed my finger right between his eyes. Only I was standing like five feet away, so there wasn't much of the dramatic effect I was hoping for.

He gave me an innocent teasing smile, "know what Querida?" Let me state, for the record, that I was getting peeved right about now. I mean, I loved this guy. He knew it, I knew it, and (I was fairly sure) he loved me back. So I did the only thing I could deem possible.

I closed the five foot gap between us and shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to topple backward off the stool and into a pile of hay. He stared up at me in shock.

"That was for being a jerk. Now," I offered him my hand which was redundant as he was already starting to stand, "do you know, or not?" And then he nodded.

And I basically shrieked from happiness. Well, I didn't actually shriek, but I did this little strange happy dance(ish) thingy. It was weird. But I was just so happy. I didn't really give a crap.

"So you remember? Everything? You're the Jesse Jesse?" He gave me an amused glance.

"Yes Susannah, I am the 'Jesse Jesse' you speak of," and I wrapped my arms around his kiss and kissed him, hard. He just pulled me tight against him and kissed me back, running his hands through my hair. It felt so…right, to be back in his arms.

But of course, Paul had to come ruin it all.

I heard him before I saw him, but it didn't give me enough time to pull away from Jesse.

"Good God Suze, you've only been here what, a week? And you're already kissing Rico?" He looked disgusted. And amused.

"Kindly stay away from Susannah Slater," Jesse took a step forward, "and it would be in your best interest to keep very far away from me for the rest of your days. I may not have to voice this, but I am extremely angry with you."

Paul's eyes got really big.

"You remember? All of it?" he started to slowly back away, but Jesse took three huge steps and launched himself at Paul, closing the gap between them.

"Crap Suze, get him off! Get him off!"

"I'm not getting you out of this one Paul, I'm just as pissed at you as he is." But I had another thought.

"Jesse, get off him. We're going home." I reached out my hand and helped Jesse off Paul.

Jesse looked at me and nodded, Paul fled. I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him around for a while.

"Querida," Jesse pulled me close to him, "I can't wait to go back, but let me say goodbye to my family first. It will, after all, be a while before I see them again, if ever. He looked sad for a minute and I felt awful. What if he didn't want to come? What if he wanted to stay here?

"Jesse…you don't have to come, you can stay." I said it quietly, but I knew my words were heard.

**Jesse's POV**

"Jesse…you don't have to come, you can stay," her voice was quiet, I knew she was serious. I gave her an annoyed look.

"Querida, just tell me one thing, do you love me?" She looked shocked. Please say yes, please say yes…

"Yes, I do." Gracious a Dios.

I kissed her softly.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to face the future without you."

It was true. I couldn't think of my world without her. It would be…meaningless. I would feel as if there was an empty void inside of me.

Relief flooded through her features.

"Lets go then, spend as much time as you want and then we'll leave," I kissed her quickly and we walked from the barn.

**Suze's POV**

Jesse was inside talking with his family, I stayed away, they didn't know this would be the last time they'd ever see him. I had fed them some bogus story about having found a relative in California, and thanked them for letting me stay, yada yada yada. They really were nice though. His family, I mean.

Sam appeared next to me.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?"

This whole mind-reading thing was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yah, quit that would you?" When she was reading my mind my brain felt fuzzy and it was hard to think.

"Fine. But what about Paul?"

"Paul is not a problem anymore."

"Ahh." She looked away. I recognized that expression. Anyone who fell under the Slater spell had that expression.

"You don't like him, do you?" Please say no, please say no…but I knew the answer was yes.

She shrugged distractedly.

"Maybe. He is gorgeous, you have to admit that."

"I'm not blind Sam. You'd make a cute couple." I shut up as Jesse walked out on the porch. Paul may be hot, I thought, but he's got NOTHING on Jesse.

He grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" he nodded sadly. Then looked straight at Sam.

"Samantha?" he sounded strange, "what are you doing here?"

I put my finger over his lips to shush him, "I'll explain it all to you later Jesse, let's go."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, thought of home, and shifted.

**A/N: Review please!**


	14. In The End

**All right, this is it. The last chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed! It was much apreciated. Without further ado (ignoring the disclaimer, of course) here is the last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would love to own Paul or Jesse though...sigh**

**Chapter 14**

We landed in a heap on my floor. Sam was sitting on my desk chair; Jesse and I were sprawled out on the floor. I immediately felt that shifter migraine coming on. I ran to the bathroom and popped in a few Advil, though it wouldn't help.

Jesse didn't have a headache, lucky little shit. I grumbled something incomprehensible. Even I didn't know what it was.

I looked at Sam, "how long have we been gone?" She twirled a piece of hair around her finger and looked out the window.

"Not long. Maybe an hour of time here. Time is a strange thing, it shouldn't be messed with."

I nodded. This meant my mom and Andy wouldn't know I was missing…

She sighed and said, "hey, I got to go…now that you're all back here and everything. See yah around," and she disappeared. I grinned at Jesse who had taken up residence on my window seat.

I sauntered over there and curled up next to him. Life was sweet. Jesse was here, alive, Paul was no longer a problem and…

Oh. Crap. I still had to break up with Dan.

That was going to be fun...

As it turned out, he wasn't too upset about breaking up. Dan, I mean. He took it really well, considering I didn't really have any grounds to break up with him on. After all, he had been a total sweetie. But then I saw him at school the next day, hanging on Kelly Prescott's arm. She and Paul had broken up long ago; he got board with her really quick. Paul I mean. She had momentary tried to come after Jesse, but I had pounced on her and scared her off. Not literally, but I had sure felt like it.

It's been two days since we've come home, and Jesse and I are sitting outside the school, he's going to 'tutor' me in math after school.

Right. Tutor. cough

The sad thing is, he will probably be tutoring me. We seriously need to work on that.

I saw Sam walking toward her blue Ford Explorer. Paul was trailing behind her, flashing his pearly whites and flirting. I almost laughed. Paul had a crush on Sam. They'd make a cute couple, actually.

I looked up at Jesse; he still hadn't actually said those three little words. I knew he loved me, but why hadn't he said anything?

"Don't worry Querida," he kissed me, "I love you."

I gaped up at him. He just smirked.

"You better stay out of my head Jesse De Silva."

"We'll see Susannah."

And somehow, I knew everything was going to be just perfect.

**Epilogue**

It's been three years, and Paul has left me completely a lone. Not only that, but had and Sam are totally in love. It's so cute! And they don't even know it yet.

And she's supposed to read minds. Jesse and Paul can now hold a conversation without killing each other. It surprised me, I figured that once Paul was over me, they would be at least not trying to kill each other, but as it turns out they really just have mutual disdain for one another.

Peachy. Really. One of my best friend's boyfriends hates my boyfriend. Adam and Cee are still totally in love and they both went off to college. She's going to be a reporter and Adam…well, he's just being Adam for now. But he'll find something. Hey, we're young, we have time.

No one can really talk to Paul anymore, it's all Sam this and Sam that. Not that I mind. I'm glad he's happy.

As for Jesse and I?

Life's well…perfect. Just like I thought it would be. Jesse's in medical school and I'm majoring in fashion.

Also, he asked me to marry him. It was so cute! He totally asked Andy and my mom's permission first too. But he says after we both graduate, and he has his medical career going.

I don't mind. Just knowing that he's mine is enough for me. Not that I don't want to get married or anything. But I can wait.

After all, we have our whole lives ahead of us. Together, forever.

**A/N: What did you think? I'll be posting another story soon(ish). I've already written the first chapter, and I have a basic plot thought out. If you want an excerpt I'll post it on my um, authorpage(?). Is that what you call those thingys? Anyway, thanks again to those who reviewed! Now do it one last time...**

**Koizak (commonly known as Ali)**


End file.
